


El juego de la muerte

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Asesinatos, Locura, M/M, Mental, Secuestro, Tortura, adaptación, muerte - Freeform, psicologico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: Un grupo de 15 estudiantes de secundaria sobresalientes en diferentes ámbitos son invitados a la Academia Hope #1, una preparatoria a la cual sólo asisten los mejores. Graduarse de esta institución significa éxito asegurado en la vida.Después de ingresar a la escuela, los alumnos se ven atrapados ahí, con todas las salidas selladas, encerrados junto con el director, Zeno, un peluche que tomó las instalaciones. Él les da dos opciones:1) Vivir por el resto de sus vidas dentro de la Academia.2) Salir "graduándose".Para graduarse, un estudiante tiene que realizar un "Asesinato Perfecto", matando a uno de sus compañeros sin que lo descubran el resto de los estudiantes. Si el culpable es descubierto, será "castigado". Pero, si se sale con la suya, él quedará en libertad y el resto será "castigado".(Basado en "Danganronpa", novela visual japonesa de misterio desarrollada y publicada por Spike Chunsoft).
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Tarble (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

La Academia Hope #1 se caracteriza por ser un lugar donde sólo asisten los mejores. Deportistas, académicos, del mundo del espectáculo… sólo reúne a los mejores en distintos campos. Su objetivo es ayudarlos a crecer, al mismo tiempo que les garantiza un éxito en el futuro. Esta academia es reconocida a nivel mundial, además de que cuenta con múltiples privilegios.

—Yo sólo soy una persona normal, ¿por qué estoy en un lugar como este?—susurró colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miró la entrada del enorme lugar que estaba frente a él, le parecía incluso increíble haber sido elegido—. No creo ser suficiente para estar aquí…

Miró nuevamente aquel papel que llevaba en manos, su invitación a esta academia.

_Para Son Goku:_

_Mediante un sorteo escogimos a un estudiante en todo el mundo dentro de los alumnos normales. Esta persona eres tú. Te hemos asignado el título de “Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria” y te invitamos a formar parte de nuestra escuela. Te hemos incluido también el folleto de la Academia Hope #1 para ayudarte con este proceso._

—Bah, sólo fui escogido por pura suerte…—suspiró y sonrió, miró con algo de esperanza la puerta de la escuela—. Está bien, vamos. Tal vez lo logre… “Mi nueva vida de preparatoria comienza ahora…”

Caminó con pasos firmes, decidido a dar su mayor esfuerzo en ese lugar y no sólo ser un “suertudo”, sino merecer un lugar así en ese lugar. Cuando dio un paso dentro de ese lugar, sintió una mano cubrir su boca. A los pocos segundos todo se volvió oscuridad.

***

****

**_Capítulo 01_ **

**_Bienvenido a la escuela de la desesperación_ **

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se notó reposando con los brazos cruzados sobre un pupitre. Miró algo confundido a su alrededor. Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, y un cansancio extremo. Vio al frente, había una enorme pizarra color verde oscuro, y una tiza blanca en el pequeño soporte de abajo.

—¿Un salón de clases?—susurró confundido.

Miró a todos lados, había pupitres acomodados en fila, un escritorio al frente, mapas y esquemas pegados en las paredes del aula. Parecía un salón de clases común y corriente… A excepción de las ventanas, las cuales estaban cerradas con cortinas de acero.

Sobresaltado, se puso de pie e intentó abrirlas. Pero al acercarse vio que había muchos candados que impedían que las levantara. Siguió observando su alrededor, había también una cámara de vigilancia en la esquina del techo.

—¿Qué es eso?—susurró al ver un folleto sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó y leyó su contenido.

_“Una nueva vida está por comenzar, este lugar será como un hogar para ustedes._

_La ceremonia de bienvenida comienza a las 8:30. Nos vemos en el gimnasio”._

—¿Ustedes?—susurró confundido. Miró el reloj de pared y se percató que faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada.

Salió de ese salón y caminó por los pasillos. Los pisos eran de cuadros blancos y negros, cual tablero de ajedrez. El lugar era muy grande, y era iluminado por bombillas de luz amarilla que parecía escasa. Caminó hasta encontrar una puerta nombrada con “Gimnasio” y la abrió, encontrándose con otro grupo de chicos y chicas que aparentaban tener su edad.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

— _¿Esto…?_ —frunció el ceño tan sólo se acercó más al grupo. Una peliazul se acercó a él y le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Tú también eres un estudiante nuevo?

**Launch Shin Han: Súper novelista de preparatoria.**

Goku relajó su expresión al escuchar esa cálida y dulce voz de la chica de cabellos azules como el mar. Sonrió tímidamente y asintió, ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Su vestimenta consistía en un short amarillo y una blusa de tirantes color verde. A pesar de que su ropa era provocativa, su actitud dulce demostraba que no era su intención seducir con ella.

—Es un lugar muy extraño…—comentó ella.

—Somos quince.

**Milk OxSatán: Súper chef de preparatoria.**

—¿Eh?—miró confundido a la pelinegra. Ella se veía algo asustada, pero no por eso borraba su sonrisa. Goku le miró con una sonrisita para calmarla. La chica, al verla, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Ya estamos completos—le avisó al de cabellera alborotada antes de retirarse con un poco de pena.

—No llegaste tarde, no te preocupes. Lo que sucede es que todos llevamos ya tiempo aquí.

**Tarble Saiyan: Súper mediador de preparatoria.**

Goku agradeció lo que le dijo un chico de baja estatura acercándose amigablemente. Se veía menor de edad, sus ojos eran brillantes y oscuros. Parecía un niño, pero suponía que tenía su misma edad por el hecho de que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar.

—¡Bah! En ese caso yo también hubiera llegado a la hora que se me pegara en gana.

**Vegetto Súper modelo masculino de preparatoria.**

—Es decir, ¿a quién demonios le interesa la puntualidad en esta situación tan extraña?—agregó. Ese muchacho castaño tenía pendientes colgando de sus orejas, lo que le daba un toque diferente al resto. Se veía sumamente apuesto, aunque a la vez de una actitud arrogante y presuntuosa.

—¿Tú también despertaste en un salón de clases?

**Mirai Brief: Súper atleta de preparatoria.**

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre el chico pelilila que había preguntado eso. Después, todos vieron a Goku, esperando su respuesta—. Sí, desperté en un salón de clases.

—Lo suponía… Todos nosotros también—respondió el de ojos turquesa.

—Todos perdimos el conocimiento, despertamos… y ahora estamos aquí.

**17: Súper apostador de preparatoria**

—Una historia muy divertida, ¿no crees?—añadió. Ese muchacho era de cabellera hasta los hombros de color negro y muy brillante, sus ojos eran de un color azul hipnótico.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa con este lugar?!

**Black Shimizu: Súper pandillero de preparatoria**

—Se parece a la correccional donde antes estaba recluido…

El de cabellera alborotada observó unos segundos al pelirrosa que había hablado, ese muchacho tenía su misma estatura. Sólo que él era más delgado y, a la vez, tenía unos inusuales ojos grises. Su apariencia era de alguien fuerte y agresivo.

—Saben, yo he estado comenzando a pensar en la posibilidad de un secuestro…

**Yamcha Ishimaru: Súper beisbolista de preparatoria**

—Sólo piénsenlo. Quedamos inconscientes y despertamos en un lugar con todas las salidas cerradas—agregó. Goku consideró durante unos momentos sus palabras, parecían tener sentido.

—¡Tal vez sólo sea parte de la bienvenida, así como una sorpresa!

**Son Goten: Súper idol de preparatoria**

—Por cierto, ¡hola, primo! Me alegra volver a verte—se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Al de cabellera alborotada le costó un poco afrontar la sorpresa que le dio al ver a un familiar suyo dentro de ese lugar, en el fondo le alegraba demasiado.

—Sea o no sea eso, debemos averiguar qué está pasando.

**Gogeta S. S.: Súper nadador de preparatoria**

—No podemos confiarnos en un momento tan extraño como este.

Goku decidió ignorar el comentario de ese pelirrojo de ojos azules para concentrarse en el pelinegro que tenía entre sus brazos. Goten había crecido mucho, y progresado demasiado en la vida. Incluso se volvió un ídolo para muchos chicos y chicas de su edad. A pesar de la fama, él seguía siendo un niño alegre y bondadoso.

La mirada de Goku se concentró en un pelilila que estaba cercano, éste era muy similar al chico de hace unos momentos, a excepción de que su cabellera era un poco más corta.

—¿Qué me estás viendo?

**Trunks Brief: Súper genio de preparatoria**

—¿Eh? N-nada—dijo Goku avergonzado por la actitud apática de ese muchacho.

Volvió a ver al resto del grupo. Notó a un chico de cabellera larga hasta la cadera, su semblante era fuerte, pero sabía que en el fondo era buena persona. El chico, al voltear a verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola, Kakarotto…

**Son Raditz: Súper boxeador de preparatoria**

—Hermano…—susurró. A pesar de que ese chico se dio la vuelta y alejó un poco para evitar la cercanía de ese grupo, no se molestó. Sabía que él era así, alguien que no demostraba afecto. Se alegraba demasiado de tenerlo ahí, con él.

Siguió analizando a los chicos, al parecer todos ellos pertenecían al grupo de los mejores en distintos ámbitos, los mejores jóvenes del mundo. Miró a un muchacho de estatura algo baja, su cabellera en forma de flama era de color negro, y sus ojos parecían un par de hermosos azabaches. Su mano la tenía en el mentón, lucía demasiado pensativo mientras veía al suelo. En un momento, su mirada se levantó y se entrelazó con la de Goku.

—¿Qué?, ¿se te perdió algo?

**Vegeta Saiyan. Súper ??? de preparatoria**

El menor se sonrojó y soltó una risa nerviosa, comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro sumamente apenado—. No, no es nada—mientras seguía riendo, se alejó de él. Llegó a un lugar retirado de ellos y suspiró.

—Etto… ¿Goku, eres tú?—el menor la miró—. ¿Me recuerdas?

**Bulma Brief: Súper diva de preparatoria**

—¡Bulma!—sonrió—. ¡Claro que te recuerdo! ¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi mejor amiga?

—Me da gusto ver a alguien conocido en este lugar…

—Bulma…—susurró—. Creí que ya nunca más le hablarías a un tipo como yo, ya sabes, por no pertenecer a tu clase social…

—¿Eh? No digas eso, Goku. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero demasiado—dijo con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan coquetear?—interrumpió el pelilila de cabellera corta—. Debemos enfocarnos en lo importante ahora.

—¿Lo importante?—preguntó Goku confundido.

—Sí… ¿Por qué nos ha ocurrido esto? Debemos averiguar quién está detrás de esto.

—¿Saben qué es más importante averiguar? Dónde está mi teléfono celular, no lo encuentro—dijo Vegetto en voz alta.

—¿Eh?—Goku miró al castaño. Inmediatamente, tras escuchar eso, todos comenzaron a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

—Tampoco encuentro mi teléfono—comentó Raditz, algo aislado—. Alguien debió tomarlo de todos nosotros.

—Vamos, no se depriman tanto—dijo el pequeño Tarble con voz animada—. Tal vez sólo forma parte de un proceso de aislamiento a la tecnología con fines eductativos…

Un sonido agudo llenó el ambiente, todos cubrieron sus oídos por lo intenso que era. “ _Probando, probando…”_ se escuchó con voz chillona, el sonido salía de las enormes bocinas sobre el foro. “ _Como sea, estoy seguro de que pueden oírme bien…”_ , se escuchó nuevamente.

_“Hola, alumnos nuevos. En estos momentos, comenzaremos la ceremonia de entrada”._

—¿Ven? Así da la escuela la bienvenida—dijo despreocupadamente Goten colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—No, no es así—dijo Vegeta con voz fría. Goku lo miró, sintiendo de pronto un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Una figura se alzó de la nada y se colocó sobre el pódium, sentado. Su rostro era de distintos tonos de azul, y vestía prendas en color morado con detalles en blanco y negro. Poseía una sonrisa que de cierto modo era tenebrosa.

—¿Un oso de peluche?—comentó el de cabellera alborotada.

—Hmm… ¡No soy un oso de peluche!—movió sus brazos arriba y abajo—. Me llamo Zeno...—se puso de pie y miró a todos—. Soy el director de esta academia… Encantado de conocerlos—agregó.

—¡Ese peluche se movió!—exclamó Milk completamente asustada, incluso retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡No soy un muñeco de peluche! Soy Zeno… Y soy el director.

—¿Director?—preguntó Goku al aire, sin ser escuchado por muchos.

—Bueno… Ya que nos presentamos, vamos a comenzar con esto—esa voz chillona era molesta, esa figura aparentaba acciones de un niño por sus ademanes y movimientos—. Todos hagan una reverencia.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó educadamente el pequeño Tarble, como era su costumbre obedecer a los maestros siempre en clase.

—No le hagas caso—dijo Vegeta seriamente. El menor le dirigió una mirada algo confundida.

—¡Ustedes son el futuro! Estudiantes de preparatoria, cargan en sus hombros la esperanza del mundo—dijo el director levantando los brazos—. Tienen el propósito de proteger y cuidar de ustedes los maravillosos símbolos de esperanza. He decidido que vivan juntos dentro de los confines de esta academia.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamaron al unísono.

—E-espera…—susurró el de cabellera alborotada.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—se quejó el castaño completamente molesto.

—En cuanto al tiempo que ustedes permanecerán viviendo juntos… ¡No hay un tiempo límite!—dijo animado el director—. Básicamente, ¡todos se quedarán aquí por el resto de sus vidas!—comenzó a saltar alegre y divertidamente.

—¿Qué acaba de decir?—susurró Yamcha, con una sonrisa torcida.

—El resto de nuestras vidas… ¿en este lugar?—preguntó el de cabellera larga lila.

—No se preocupen, contamos con un gran presupuesto, no tienen de qué preocuparse—comentó despreocupadamente ese ser extraño.

—Espera—dijo Bulma—. Ese no es el problema…

—Mejor dicho, tiene que ser una broma—la interrumpió el castaño de pendientes en las orejas.

—Entonces, ¿las cortinas de acero son para tenernos encerrados aquí?—preguntó Goku.

—¡Así es!—empezó a reír—. Pueden gritar todo lo que quieran, pero nadie vendrá a ayudarlos.

—Si lo que él dice es cierto—comenzó a decir 17—, no podríamos vivir eternamente aquí.

—Ejem—aclaró su garganta—. Si alguno de ustedes quiere salir de esta escuela, tiene que cumplir con cierta regla…

—¿Una regla?—Trunks levantó la mirada para verlo.

—No me importa cuál sea el método—saltó y dio un giro en el aire, para finalmente aterrizar al centro del gimnasio, entre ellos—, pero sólo aquellos estudiantes que hayan matado a alguien se les permitirá salir de este lugar… ¡Eso es todo! Una simple regla, ¿verdad? Pueden utilizar un arma contundente, golpearlos hasta morir, apuñalarlos, incinerarlos, atravesarlos con una espada, estrangularlos, aplastarlos… ¡incluso dispararles! ¡Esto es tan divertido!—los miró con una sonrisa tétrica—. Una situación llena de desesperación, donde las esperanzas de este mundo tratarán de matarse unos a otros… Me pone tan feliz…

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!—exclamó Yamcha.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?—preguntó la peliazul mirando al pequeño muñeco de peluche.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad!—la pobre Milk, algo asustada, enfrentó a Zeno—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías y déjanos ir a casa ahora!

—¿”Tonterías”?—interrumpió Zeno seriamente—. ¿Qué tratas de decir con “tonterías”? Escuchen todos, a partir de ahora esta escuela es su hogar… su sociedad… su mundo… Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¡así que sientan la libertad de ponerse salvajes si quieren!—caminó moviéndose de un lado a otro hacia la salida, hasta que el castaño se colocó frente a él.

—¿Matarnos unos a otros?—se agachó hasta quedar a su altura—. Esta maldita broma está llegando muy lejos.

—¿Dijiste broma?—preguntó el de rostro azulado—. ¿Hablas de tus accesorios de mujer?—el chico se enfureció. Tomó al pequeño muñeco de peluche y lo alzó.

—¿Qué dijiste, maldito?—dijo furioso—. No me interesa si eres un robot o un simple peluche, te haré pedazos con mis puños…

—¡Aigh! ¡Los actos de violencia en contra del director van contra las reglas!—exclamó agitando sus brazos. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz roja parpadeante, y un sonido similar al de las manecillas del reloj se hizo presente.

—¿Qué demonios es ese sonido?—comentó el castaño. Vegeta retiró su mano de su mentón y miró con leve sorpresa al muñeco.

—¡Esto es malo! ¡Arrójalo lejos!—ordenó el de cabellera en punta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Vegetto sin entender.

—¡Sólo hazlo, maldita sea!

El de pendientes acató la orden y lanzó el peluche con fuerza. Éste, estando todavía en el aire, estalló. Todos expresaron su sorpresa al ver aquella esfera de fuego desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—¿Explotó?—el rostro azul de Vegetto delataba su terror.

—¿Ese muñeco murió?—preguntó el de cabellera lila larga.

“¡ _No soy un muñeco de peluche! Soy Zeno”_ se escuchó esa chillona voz nuevamente. Todos voltearon hacia atrás, y lo vieron, alzándose nuevamente sobre el pódium.

—¡Ta-dá!—dijo el director con una enorme sonrisa, como si jugara—. Te dejaré sólo con una advertencia esta vez… Pero si vuelvo a ver que alguien rompe las reglas de la academia—mostró su mano en forma de puño, a la vez que una venita se marcaba en su frente—, activaré mi magnífica función de castigo como hace un momento… Bien, esto concluye la ceremonia de entrada. Espero que disfruten esta divertida y escalofriante vida de preparatoria—el cuerpo del director fue bajando lentamente y desapareciendo de su vista.

Una vez estuvieron solos todos se miraron entre sí, algunos asustados, otros confundidos, pero sobre todo deseando salir en cualquier momento de ahí.

—Así que la única manera de salir de aquí es matando a alguien…—comentó el apostador.

—Esto es… absurdo…—el mediador sentía correr unas gotas de sudor por su frente.

—Tiene que ser una broma… ¿verdad?—Mirai miraba a todos, igual que ellos sentía una preocupación interior.

—El problema no es si es o no una broma—dijo Trunks, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mirada era severa—, es si hay alguien entre nosotros tan tonto como para tomarlo en serio.

_Y así comenzó su nueva vida de preparatoria…_

_Esta escuela, a la cual llegaron con grandes expectativas, no era una llena de esperanza. ¡Estaba llena de desesperación!_

***

—Bien, Raditz, ¡inténtalo!—animó el pequeño mediador al chico serio. El alto hizo su puño hacia atrás y golpeó una cortina metálica que cubría uno de los ventanales del gimnasio.

—Por desgracia, es imposible…

Por otra parte, Goku sacó el pequeño MANUAL ELECTRÓNICO DEL ESTUDIANTE otorgado por Zeno. Al encenderlo, aparecieron sus datos junto con una fotografía.

_Información del estudiante:_

_Son Kakarotto Goku_

_Altura: 175 cm_

_Peso: 70 kg_

_Pecho: 90 cm_

_Especialidad: Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria._

_La persona anteriormente mencionada es un estudiante de esa academia: Academia Privada Hope #1._

_Director._

—¡Es imposible!—dijo Tarble regresando al grupo acompañado de Raditz, refiriéndose al hecho de su intento de encontrar una salida o, en su caso, crear una.

—Igual que aquí—Yamcha y Vegetto revisaban el pódium donde antes había salido Zeno-sama.

—¡No hay que perder la esperanza!—dijo Tarble al verlos tan decaídos por la situación—. ¡Seguro encontraremos una pista para poder salir de aquí!

—Bueno, ¿les parece si revisamos alrededor del lugar?—propuso el beisbolista amigablemente.

—Yo iré por mi cuenta—dijo el genio, todos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Por qué, eh?—cuestionó Vegetto.

—Porque existe la posibilidad de que alguien ya planee matar—respondió, y mientras ignoraba la mirada inquisitoria del castaño, caminó a la salida del gimnasio.

—Pero eso es…

—¿Imposible?—interrumpió al Son, ídolo adolescente—. Admitámoslo, no es garantía—respondió cortante mientras seguía alejándose.

—Momento—se puso delante de él el pandillero—. No te irás de aquí.

—Fuera de mi camino.

—¿Eh? Eres un maldito… Veo que quieres una paliza—tronó sus nudillos mientras lo veía fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo.

—¡Esperen!—Goku, al ver esa discusión, se acercó y se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de evitar un conflicto—. No lograremos nada si peleamos entre nosotros…

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso crees que puedes decirme qué puedo o no hacer?

—Esa no era mi inten…

El pelirrosa, completamente furioso, alzó su puño y lo estampó contra el rostro del azabache. Goku cayó completamente inconsciente al suelo.

***

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia arriba. Después giró su vista a un costado y miró a la peliazul quien lo veía con una sonrisa dulce. Esa chica era demasiado bella, sus ojos turquesas eran enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas, su piel parecía de porcelana.

—¡Bulma!—se incorporó apenado por la presencia de la chica después de notar que estaba acostado sobre una cama.

—Gracias a Kamisama despertaste.

—Etto… ¿dónde estamos?

—En tu habitación.

—¿Eh?

—Todos tenemos nuestra propia habitación—explicó—. Hice que Raditz y los chicos te trajeran aquí.

—¿Dónde están todos en estos momentos?

—Después de lo ocurrido, se separaron a buscar pistas—bajó la mirada, mientras un sonrojo pronunciado aparecía en sus mejillas—. Pero yo me preocupé por ti, así que…

—¿Bulma?—susurró, empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos—. G-gracias.

—Goku, me alegra ver una cara familiar en este extraño lugar…

—Bien…—trató de ponerse en pie—. Estoy bien ahora, no te preocupes. Además, no puedo ponerme a descansar o calmarme en una situación como esta.

—De acuerdo, entonces ahora yo te acompañaré—dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tomó sus manos y se acercó un paso más a él—. ¡Saldremos de este lugar!

—Sí…—respondió el pelinegro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos fueron a la cafetería, al llegar vieron a todos, la mayoría compartía mesa, mientras que unos otros estaban más aislados. Las miradas se posaron sobre ellos cuando entraron.

—¿Estás bien, primo?—preguntó Goten.

—Sí, estoy bien—le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó al lado del pandillero.

—Una disculpa, Goku—dijo el pelirrosa tan sólo se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, descuida, Black… Es decir, en una situación así todos estamos exaltados.

—Podríamos asumir que nadie asesinará a otro estando frente a todas estas personas, ¿no creen?—comentó el apostador.

—Comencemos, entonces—el pequeño mediador se puso de pie—. Sería nuestra primera reunión ordinaria de la Academia Hope #1. Intercambiemos los resultados de nuestra investigación, y lleguemos a una conclusión grupal.

—17 y yo tratamos de abrir y destruir la puerta principal de muchas formas, pero fue inútil. Esa cosa es dura como el acero—dijo Black. 

—Por supuesto—dijo desinteresadamente el apostador—. Está hecha de acero.

—Raditz y yo encontramos unas escaleras que llevan a la planta alta en uno de los pasillos—dijo Goten—. Pero había una persiana de barrotes de acero bloqueándola.

—Por ahora podemos decir que accedemos únicamente a la primera planta de este edificio—dijo Vegeta con seriedad.

—Las camas de los dormitorios eran bastante cómodas—comentó Milk—, pero no es fácil ignorar las cámaras de vigilancia y las placas de acero en las ventanas.

—El refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, esto es algo de lo que no debemos preocuparnos… Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos vaya a durar—comentó el atleta—. Aunque…—vio hacia el techo—Zeno me dijo que el refrigerador se llena todos los días.

—¿Eh?—el modelo levantó la mirada y lo vio—. ¿Te encontraste con él?

—Sí… De repente apareció cuando revisaba el refrigerador… Desapareció poco después.

—Ejem—el pequeño mediador tosió y llamó su atención—. ¿Alguien encontró otra cosa?

— No hemos encontrado una salida, ni la identidad del culpable hasta ahora. Sus “investigaciones” no tuvieron sentido alguno—comenzó a decir Launch, su voz era caracterizada con un toque novelista, como era de esperarse en ella.

—No, pero conseguimos confirmar algo—17 sonrió de medio lado—. El hecho de que estamos en una jaula sin salida.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debamos hacer?—preguntó la peliazul, su voz dramática era demasiado ensordecedora.

—Si quieres salir de aquí, sólo debes asesinar a alguien—comentó el pelilila, harto de la novelista. Eso hizo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él por su seriedad.

—¡Oye! Esto no es gracioso, cierra la boca—Vegetto recriminó al de ojos azules.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para soportar esto—Yamcha se tomó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, se veía desesperado.

—Adaptación—dijo 17.

—¿Eh?—el castaño frunció el ceño y miró al de cabellera lacia—. ¿Pretendes que vivamos aquí?

—No son los más listos o fuertes los que sobreviven, sino los que aceptan los cambios—respondió con simpleza—. ¿Entiendes?—se puso de pie—. Basado en esto, tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes… El reglamento escolar menciona algo de la “Hora nocturna”, agreguemos una nosotros que prohíba deambular en la noche. Eso es todo.

—¿Para qué?—la novelista vio seriamente al chico.

—Sin esta regla tendríamos que pasar las noches asustados, preocupados sobre si alguien nos matará—sonrió con cierta malicia—. Pero a diferencia del reglamento escolar, esto no podemos imponerlo. Dependerá de que todos colaboren…

Todos miraron al chico. Era cierto lo que sugería, ayudaría a que permanecieran tranquilos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo los preocuparía más. ¿Y si alguien no seguía la regla que ellos mismos habían impuesto?

**_Day Time:_ **

**_Día 2_ **

_Al día siguiente, todos buscamos una salida. Sin embargo, no la encontramos. Bulma y yo pasamos ese tiempo juntos, me alegra tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo, pero… no me gusta saber que estaremos encerrados en este lugar para siempre._

**_Day Timer:_ **

**_Día 3_ **

_Al final, terminamos aceptándolo. Ahora estamos conviviendo normal, el tiempo sin piedad seguiría avanzando, así que sólo quedaba adaptarnos._

—No encontraremos ninguna pista si buscamos en los mismos lugares siempre—se quejó Yamcha. Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería.

—Es imposible que estemos atrapados aquí para siempre—dijo Mirai con voz baja, algo desanimado.

—¡Tranquilo, Mirai!—dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa tomándolo del hombro, eso le provocó un sonrojo al pelilila—. Tarde o temprano alguien vendrá a rescatarnos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Vegetto con cierta duda.

—Chicos, han pasado tres días desde que nos secuestraron. ¡Seguramente la policía ya está haciendo algo!

—JA JA JA JA—de la nada apareció Zeno sentado a un extremo de la mesa. Todos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos por su aparición repentina—. ¿Confiarán en la policía?—su mirada se volvió más tétrica—. Mejor dicho, si tanto quieres irte ¡ve y mata a uno de tus compañeros!

El grupo se dividía en dos, unos que permanecían serios, como Trunks y Vegetto, y el otro asustado, como era el caso de Milk y Bulma. Esa declaración era demasiado fuerte, imposible que fuera la única opción.

—Tengo que decirles que su generación tiene agallas… Pero esto ya es un poco aburrido…

—No importa cuánto intentes provocarnos—Goku lo confrontó—. ¡No vamos a matar a…!

—¡Ya sé!—Zeno lo interrumpió—. Acabo de entenderlo…. Y yo me preguntaba por qué nadie había cometido un asesinato—sonrió burlón—. A pesar de tener un lugar, personajes y un escenario que parece salido de una novela de misterio… ¡falta una cosa!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que falta algo?—cuestionó Yamcha.

—Una motivación—rio con pena disimulada—. Les dejé un regalo en la sala de audiovisual.

—¿La sala de audiovisual?—susurró Goku, teniendo un mal presentimiento de aquello.

***

El salón era espacioso y tenía computadoras en pequeños cubículos, más de una para cada quien. Estando ahí se percataron de los diferentes CD que había, tenían su respectivo nombre escrito. Goku tomó el suyo y se sentó frente una computadora, al lado de Bulma. Ambos se vieron antes de iniciar la reproducción y colocarse los auriculares.

**_Now Loading…_ **

****

Sonido de estática fue lo que retumbó en sus tímpanos, mientras en la pantalla se mostraba un blanco parpadeante. Se sintió desconcertado y por un momento dudó de sí mismo, creyendo que estaba siendo un completo idiota al asustarse por algo inexistente. Entonces la voz chillona y tétrica de aquel peluche azulado resonó con su típica agudez en sus oídos, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y dibujar en sus labios una mueca fastidiada.

“ _Son Kakarotto Goku… ¿No son hermosos los vínculos familiares? Tus padres son tan amorosos…”_

La imagen de sus progenitores apareció en pantalla, ambos sonriendo con orgullo sentados sobre el sofá ubicado al centro de la sala de estar en su casa. Su madre lucía tan bella como siempre; su lacio cabello largo de un azabache intenso cayéndole en cascada por la espalda y sus ojos brillando con bastante ilusión, una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante curvando hacia arriba sus finos labios pintados de un suave carmín.

—Goku, cariño… ¡No imaginas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti! Mi pequeño afortunado, sé que lograrás todas tus metas de la mano de la esperanza que te brindará tan prestigiada escuela. Creo en ti, hijo… no tengo dudas que llegarás lejos, muy lejos. Te amo y te espero para abrazarte fuerte, mi bebé.

Él sonrió, sintiendo una calidez sumamente agradable explotando en su pecho.

—Kakarotto…–fue el turno de su padre para hablar, ese rostro tan idéntico al de su hijo siendo enfocado en primer plano —. Aprovecha cada oportunidad y sé el mejor, sin importar cuán difícil te resulte. Sé que no eres de rendirte, así que hazme sentir aún más orgulloso de lo que ya estoy. Con tu madre te esperamos ansiosos y te deseamos el mayor de los éxitos… tú puedes, hijo mío.

—Oh, pero que conmovedor.–la voz de Zeno se volvió a escuchar, mientras la imagen de los señores Son se difuminaba lentamente, provocando en el corazón de Goku una opresión horrenda—. Sería una pena que algo malo les pasara, ¿no es así? Siendo unos padres tan ejemplares…

Lo último que vio fue la radiante sonrisa de su madre, antes que la pantalla se fuera a negro y de un segundo a otro se mostrara la sala de estar siendo arrasada por lenguas de fuego inmensas.

—P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué…? N-No…

El horror era visible en su rostro, al tiempo que esa visión del terror acababa con un gran trozo del techo cayendo justo sobre el sofá, donde tan sólo instantes antes sus padres yacían sentados.

— _Mátalos… o algo muy malo les sucederá…_ —fue el último susurro perverso del director, antes que la estática volviera y la reproducción del CD llegara a su fin.

—¿P-por qué?—susurró asustado. Se retiró los audífonos, estaba completamente alterado—. Tengo que salir ahora mismo…

—¡No!

El grito de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla y la notó aterrada. Bulma se puso de pie y se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

—¡Tengo que salir de aquí!—decía ella en su trance.

—Bulma…—la llamó.

—¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?—lentamente se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo—. ¿Matar o morir? No puedo con esto…

—Bulma, por favor…

Se escuchó la risa de Zeno, al voltear lo vio en la pantalla principal, se estaba proyectando su imagen en vivo. Goku notó cómo Vegeta se ponía de pie.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?—cruzó sus brazos el de cabellera en forma de flama—. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

—¿Lo que quiero que hagan?—preguntó el muñeco con cinismo—. Bueno… lo que quiero hacer es… Que pierdan todas sus esperanzas. ¡Eso es todo!

—¡No!—la de cabellera celeste no soportó más y salió corriendo del aula. Goku fue tras de ella, preocupado por su reacción.

—¡Bulma!—la persiguió, tomó su brazo para detener su huida.

—¡Déjame!—forcejeó para librarse.

—Podemos salir si cooperamos todos juntos…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes!

—O pueden rescatarnos antes de que eso suceda…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie vendrá!

—¡Yo te sacaré de aquí!—la chica se sorprendió por esa respuesta. La seriedad con la que Goku lo dijo demostraba que estaba decidido a ello—. No importa qué tenga qué hacer, te sacaré de aquí. ¡Te lo prometo!

La chica miró fijamente esos ojos negros, tan brillantes y llenos de esperanza. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó hacia él y apoyó su rostro contra su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

Atrás estaban varios chicos y chicas, viendo la escena. Todos se veían asustados, alterados, preocupados. Incluso temblaban y se abrazaban a sí mismos, cada quién tuvo su propio video con sus pesadillas. Además, los que se quedaron en el aula de audiovisual estaban en el mismo estado, Trunks, a pesar de no demostrarlo, tenía su frente llena de gotas de sudor. Y Vegeta tenía una mano en la barbilla, analizando las imágenes que se le habían presentado.

Goku miró a Bulma, seguía apoyada contra su pecho, su playera ya estaba llena de lágrimas, y sentir el cuerpo de la chica estremeciéndose le dolía mucho.

_Bulma, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí._

**_Personas: 15_ **

****

****

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Nadie puede burlar el reglamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:  
> Contiene imágenes muy gráficas que pueden afectar a las personas sensibles.  
> Se recomienda discreción.

Goku entró a su habitación y soltó un largo suspiro. Miró hacia la esquina superior de la alcoba, una cámara de vigilancia lo enfocaba directamente. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos, todavía dudando quién sería aquella persona que los estaría orillando a asesinar a sus compañeros.

Decidió dejar de atormentarse por ello y se acercó al baño para tomar una ducha y poder relajarse un poco. Al estar frente a la puerta del baño vio que había un pequeño cartel pegado en la puerta, al parecer era un aviso de Zeno-sama.

_Aviso a todos los estudiantes:_

_Cada habitación tiene un baño personal, sólo los de las habitaciones de las chicas tienen seguros internos para cuidar su privacidad. Además, durante la hora nocturna no hay servicio de agua._

_Por último, cada uno de ustedes recibió un regalo, pueden usarlo como quieran; sean creativos._

_Director._

Goku miró a su alrededor, intentando identificar cuál habría sido el regalo enviado por Zeno. Visualizó una catana con un lazo rojo atado. El Son tragó saliva al identificar los verdaderos propósitos que tenían dichos regalos.

— _Quiere que los utilicemos como armas para matarnos entre nosotros…_ —pensó y suspiró. Se giró hacia la puerta y tomó la perilla, la giró y empujó, pero no podía abrirla—. ¿Está cerrado por dentro?—se preguntó.

—Mmh—se escuchó un sonido a su lado, volteó y vio al director de pie a un lado suyo. Se sobresaltó.

—¿Cuándo entraste?—preguntó cautelosamente.

—Deberías cerrar con seguro por dentro—sugirió para después reírse con algo de malicia—. Sólo venía a decirte que la puerta de tu baño está mal puesta. Tienes que levantar un poco hacia arriba antes de girar la perilla y empujar—el Son hizo lo que le dijo y la puerta se abrió—. Es una gran coincidencia que sólo tu baño tenga este desperfecto…—se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida—. A pesar de ser considerado el súper suertudo de preparatoria, tienes mucha mala suerte—dijo finalmente para desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Goku dio un suspiro pesado. Por la falta de agua en las noches no podría tomar una ducha. Decidió hacer caso a la advertencia de Zeno y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos alguien tocó.

— _Goku, soy Bulma. ¿Podrías abrir?_ —escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la puerta. Él, confundido, la abrió.

—Bulma, ¿qué ocurre?—se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Alguien… alguien trató de abrir la puerta de mi habitación—dijo, causando sorpresa en el pelinegro—. Cuando me asomé no había nadie, así que vine rápidamente porque me asusté.

—Bulma…—susurró al verla tan aterrada—. Tal vez fue Zeno, nosotros no podemos salir por las noches…

—¡Eso fue un acuerdo de palabra!—replicó—. ¿Y si alguien rompe la regla? ¿Y si alguien decide matar esta noche?—el mayor entendió su temor—. Goku, tengo mucho miedo. ¡Alguien trató de entrar a mi habitación!

—Bulma, tranquilízate un poco…—le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Te sentirás más tranquila si duermes aquí?

—Pero...—la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—. ¿Estaremos solos tú y yo?—el más alto se sonrojó.

—¿Eh? ¡No!—movió nerviosamente sus manos de un lado a otro—. Me refiero a cambiar de habitaciones por esta noche, ninguna regla prohíbe eso. Sólo se dice que debemos dormir en las habitaciones del dormitorio y será castigado el que duerma en otro lugar. No dice nada acerca de que esté mal cambiar de habitaciones—se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano—. ¿Así estarás más tranquila?

—Sí…—susurró con sus mejillas rojas y un leve brillo en su mirada.

—Bueno, creo que yo…—rascó nervioso su cabeza, el pelinegro también estaba sonrojado—. Creo que mejor me voy ahora para que puedas descansar… Sólo quiero mostrarte cómo abrir la puerta del baño.

Goku le mostró la forma en cómo debía levantar la puerta para poder abrirla, mientras que la chica peliazul lo miraba atenta. En la pantalla que había en la habitación apareció la imagen de Zeno. Ambos adolescentes voltearon a verlo.

_“Les habla su director. Son las diez en punto. Oficialmente la hora nocturna da inicio. El único lugar abierto será la cocina, pero el resto está cerrado. Que tengan una linda noche y descansen…”_

—Bulma, ya me voy—tomó sus manos, causándole un sonrojo—. No importa lo que pase, quiero que no abras la puerta.

—De acuerdo, Goku. Te prometo que no abriré la puerta…

El pelinegro salió y fue a la habitación de la peliazul, en la puerta de cada habitación había un letrero con el nombre de su propietario, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarla. Entró y cerró tras de sí, notó el parentesco entre esta alcoba y la suya, o mejor dicho exactitud.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró fijamente al suelo.

— _Me siento demasiado nervioso por el hecho de estar en su habitación…_ —sus mejillas coloradas resaltaban el blanco de su tez—. _Lo mejor será que me duerma, pero… con esta situación es muy difícil._

***

Rascó su cabeza y bostezó. Se adentró a la cocina y sonrió al ver a sus compañeros sirviendo el desayuno. Seguramente Milk, como súper cocinera, fue quien colaboró en su preparación. El olor que desprendían los alimentos era delicioso, rápidamente abrió su apetito.

—Goku—sonrió la pelinegra con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Me alegra que llegaras, sólo faltaban tú y Bulma. Me imagino que ella debe estar descansando todavía…

Eso desconcertó al pelinegro, sintió un vuelco en su pecho al recordar la noche anterior. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió así que, a causa del miedo, salió corriendo a su habitación, deseando con toda su alma que estuviera equivocado y que sólo fuera un producto de su estúpida imaginación.

—Bulma—llamó Goku, golpeando la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo cual encendió una alarma en su mente.

—Bulma—repitió, su voz levemente teñida de inquietud—. ¿Está todo bien allí adentro?

Empujó la puerta un poco, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo ésta cedía a su fuerza, abriéndose. Dubitativo avanzó un paso hacia delante, dando un vistazo rápido al interior de la habitación. A simple vista todo lucía en calma, al menos hasta donde alcanzaban a captar sus ojos. No muy seguro de lo que hacía, sólo motivado por el repentino asomo de preocupación oprimiendo su pecho, ingresó al cuarto que era oficialmente suyo y que por sugerencia suya había ocupado la peliazul esa noche, esperando encontrar algún indicio que le explicara por qué la chica no le contestaba. Pero nada lo habría preparado para lo que vio…

Bulma estaba tirada en el suelo, su cabello azul estaba manchado, su figura estaba rodeada por un enorme charco de sangre. Las paredes, los muebles e incluso el edredón de la cama estaban salpicados también con aquel vital líquido carmesí, brindándole a la escena una perversidad digna de la película más terrorífica.

<

—Bulma…—sollozó Goku, completamente shockeado ante la horrenda visión que tenía delante.

Movido únicamente por el aturdimiento inicial, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó entre las suyas una de las manos de su amiga, estremeciéndose al percibir lo extremadamente fría que estaba su piel. No pudo evitar mancharse con la sangre que rodeaba a la muchacha, su rostro reflejando el horror que dicha situación tan dantesca producía en su interior.

Giró su cuerpo, arrepintiéndose al segundo mismo de hacerlo, pues la peliazul tenía el rostro, cuello y pecho totalmente desfigurados a causa de un sinfín de grotescas heridas aún sangrantes, al parecer hechas con algún objeto corto punzante.

Su cuerpo ya estaba rígido, su tez tenía una palidez mortuoria y no había señales de pulso…

Estaba muerta.

—¡No! — su grito acuchilló el silencio, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban en cascada de sus ojos.

Una sucesión de pasos fue audible a lo lejos, pero Goku seguía tan shockeado que no reaccionó.

Se sentía tan culpable…

—Bulma…— la llamó en un susurro, temblando incontrolablemente debido al shock—. Perdóname… yo… yo no debí sugerir… no debí pedirte que te quedaras aquí… es mi culpa… mi culpa…

El agudo grito de Launch y Milk lo sobresaltó, seguido de exclamaciones de horror por parte de sus compañeros. Alguien lo declaró culpable abiertamente, llamándolo a viva voz asesino, sin embargo a esas alturas Goku tenía la mente lejos de allí. Sólo pensaba en Bulma… y su horrible final.

—¡Tú la mataste! — Milk cayó en histeria, llorando audiblemente—. ¡Él la mató! ¡Mató a Bulma!

Y lo último que sintió antes de irse a negro por culpa del shock fue un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla, seguido de una masculina voz ordenándole a quien lo había golpeado que lo dejara en paz.

***

— _¿Dónde… dónde estoy?_ —abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido.

—¡Kakarotto!—giró su rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz y miró al de cabellera larga.

—Onii-san…—susurró. A su mente llegó la escena trágica donde su amiga había sido la víctima—. ¡Bulma! Tengo que ir…

—No tiene caso que lo hagas—miró al pelilila—. Está sin vida, es un hecho.

—¡Pero…!—sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas—. No puede ser—apretó sus ojos fuertemente mientras negaba una y otra vez—. No pudo haber muerto… Además, ¿por qué estamos en el gimnasio? Deberíamos estar con ella…

—No estamos aquí por gusto—aclaró Goten acercándose a su primo y abrazándolo en un intento de calmarlo—. Zeno-sama nos pidió venir.

—¿Para qué nos querrá aquí?

—Para darles un aviso—respondió el peluche alzándose en el fórum—. Como se habrán dado cuenta se ha cometido un asesinato.

—¡¿Por qué mataste a Bulma?!—reclamó el boxeador.

—Yo no fui—sonrió burlón—. Lo hizo uno de ustedes.

—Eso es imposible—el joven ídolo se quejó de la absurda idea—. Nadie de nosotros pudo hacerlo…

—¿No? Alguien que se quería graduar sí, es un hecho.

—Pero…

—Entonces hay alguien que se graduará, ¿cierto?—comentó el Saiyan con seriedad, provocando que todos lo vieran.

—No es tan simple—empezó a reír—. Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión… La regla decía que sólo aquel que haya cometido un asesinato sin ser descubierto se graduará.

—La cláusula del asesinato perfecto, ¿no?—confirmó Vegeta.

—Así es… Pasadas unas horas después del asesinato se llevará a cabo un jurado donde ustedes se encargarán de votar por quién es el culpable. Si aciertan y descubren al asesino, él será castigado. Pero si se equivocan y eligen a alguien inocente, el culpable se graduará y el resto será castigado—explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Disculpe, Zeno-sama—levantó tímidamente su mano la pelinegra—. ¿A qué se refiere con “castigados”?

—Eh… ¿cómo decirlo? Ejecutados—rio por lo bajo al ver cómo se le ponía el rostro azul a la chica cocinera—. Así que tienen tiempo suficiente para reunir pistas y no equivocarse…

Y así como siempre, desapareció de la nada, dejando solos a los adolescentes con un temor inmenso creciendo dentro de ellos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, sólo se llenaba el ambiente con el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y algunos sollozos.

—¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer?—preguntó al aire Goten, mordiéndose el labio inferior al jamás pensarse en una situación así.

—Ya lo dijo ese peluche, debemos buscar pistas—mencionó Vegeta cerrando sus ojos y colocando su mano en su mentón en pose pensativa—. Fue muy precipitado el primer asesinato, estoy seguro que habrá muchas pistas con las cuales descubriremos quién lo hizo.

—¿Para qué buscar pistas si la respuesta es muy obvia?—replicó la cocinera.

—Así es, ¿acaso no leíste el manual?—le mostró su dispositivo para que leyera de qué se refería. En la pantalla se podía apreciar la imagen de la peliazul con la información de su muerte a un lado.

_Bulma Brief_

_Murió de múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y en la parte superior de la cabeza._

_Su hora de muerte fue a las 12:43 am en la habitación de Son Goku._

—Goku lo hizo. Si no, ¿entonces cómo explica que estaba en su habitación?—agregó Launch.

—Yo…—el pelinegro empezó a tartamudear al sentir todas las miradas inquisitorias sobre él.

—¡Tú fuiste!

Poco a poco la mayoría de sus compañeros lo acusaron. Goku se sintió de pronto demasiado vulnerable, los gritos nombrándolo asesino le causaron un dolor en el pecho y el llanto volvió a hacerse presente. Cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, intentando aclarar su mente y ser capaz de defenderse.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a retirarse, dejándolo solo con su hermano y su primo, quienes trataban de consolarlo o siquiera lograr que dejara de llorar. Goku se abrazó al ídolo con pesar, sentir la calidez de sus brazos lograba relajarlo.

—No lo hiciste, ¿verdad, Goku?—preguntó serenamente el pelinegro menor.

—No, yo no fui…—limpió sus ojos—. Bulma era mi mejor amiga…

—¿Se dan cuenta de que todo se irá al diablo por eso?

—¿Por qué dices eso, onii-san?

—Porque te apuesto que nadie irá a buscar pistas para encontrar al verdadero culpable—soltó aire—. Iré a tomar una ducha, más tarde te veo, hermano.

—Goku—el mayor volteó a verlo cuando Raditz se perdió de su vista—. Ya no llores…

—Goten, ¿qué hay entre tú y Trunks?—el menor soltó aire.

—Nos conocimos hace varios años, salimos un tiempo pero terminamos porque se tuvo que ir al extranjero a estudiar—mordió su labio inferior—. Ayer charlamos para ver si retomábamos nuestra relación?

—¿Crees que haya sido capaz de hacerlo él?

—No, Trunks no es un asesino. Sólo es muy fácil hacerlo enojar, pero puede controlarse—acarició su espalda—. Goku, me quedaré a tu lado.

—Goten… yo…—empuñó sus manos—. Necesito estar solo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, yo… estaré bien, sólo quiero pensar unas cosas—se puso de pie, y ayudó al menor a levantarse—. Gracias, Goten.

—No es nada—se abrazó a él—. Si necesitas algo sólo dímelo.

Goku se despidió del menor y fue a la habitación de Bulma, donde había pasado la noche. Se sentía incapaz de ir a la propia por el dolor que le producía la escena en la que se encontraba la chica cuando la encontró sin vida. Se adentró a la zona de dormitorio y de reojo observó el interior de su habitación, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Adentro se encontraba Vegeta, arrodillado a un lado del cadáver de su amiga. Él estaba observando a detalle las heridas, incluso tocando su rostro desfigurado para poder apreciarlas mejor. No pudo seguir mirando, apresuró sus pasos a la otra alcoba y se encerró ahí. Tragó saliva y retuvo el aire unos segundos en sus pulmones.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche donde había una caja con pañuelos y tomó uno, para limpiar su nariz. Intentó relajarse, aunque sinceramente era imposible en esos momentos. Se acercó al bote de basura para tirar el pañuelo usado, pero se percató que dentro del contenedor estaba un CD.

Lo sacó y lo miró con detenimiento, era el video de Zeno-sama que le correspondía a Bulma. Recordó el ataque de desesperación que invadió a la chica tras verlo y una gran curiosidad creció en su interior.

Goku salió de la habitación y se topó con Vegeta acercándose. No fue capaz de ver su rostro por la intimidante mirada que el chico de cabello en forma de flama siempre tenía. Bajó su vista y se centró en la alfombra que recubría el suelo, siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta que llegó al salón de audiovisual. El pelinegro se sentó frente a un computador e introdujo el disco en el lector.

**_Now Loading…_ **

****

Se escuchó una música de fondo muy alegre, la reconoció al instante. Esa era una de las canciones que estaban de moda cuando cursaba sus días en la secundaria, recordaba que Bulma solía cantarla mientras hacían la tarea en su tiempo libre.

En pantalla apareció una pequeña niña peliazul, estaba en una habitación pintada de rosa y con muchos dibujos de arcoíris y unicornios. La menor aparentaba tener cuatro o cinco años, y poseía un gran parecido con Bulma. Atrás de ella, junto a la pared, se apreciaba una cama cubierta con una colcha rosa con un holán color durazno en los bordes.

La niña sostenía una muñeca muy bella, con un bonito vestido blanco que parecía de cuento de hadas. Ella parecía una princesa, con ese vestido de flores y con un bonito lazo en su cabello.

—¡Hola, Bulma!—saludó la pequeña alegremente—. ¡Eres la mejor del mundo! Eres mi persona favorita—mostró un dibujo a crayolas, al parecer se trataba de ellas dos—. Papá y mamá también están muy orgullosos de ti, te estaremos esperando con una gran sorpresa—alzó sus brazos—. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hermana… Algún día yo también te daré regalos cuando crezca, así como tú lo haces conmigo.

Goku sonrió tiernamente al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de la niña, se veía que amaba a su hermana mayor. Recordaba perfectamente que Bulma había estado muy emocionada cuando se enteró que tendría una hermana menor, la peliazul se veía muy feliz todos los días. Esos eran unos privilegios que tenía cuando estuvieron juntos, ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en su mirada…

La imagen fue interrumpida por una imagen a cuadros pixeleados en colores grises y negros. De pronto apareció la misma imagen anterior, era la habitación de la pequeña Bra. Pero esta vez las paredes estaban teñidas de un líquido color carmín, la cama estaba volteada y rota y había un charco de sangre al centro, donde antes estaba de pie la menor.

Con temor miró un poco más arriba, hasta el borde de la pantalla, y pudo notar un par de piernas flotando y dando vueltas en un mismo rango constantemente a velocidad media. La sangre goteaba de las pequeñas extremidades.

Y por si la escena no fuera suficiente, el cuerpo cayó desplomado al suelo junto con una cuerda. La cabeza se había desprendido del resto de su cuerpo luego de haber durado tanto tiempo colgado en el ventilador en función.

“ _Si quieres saber si está bien… sólo tienes que graduarte. Eres una chica lista, podrás hacerlo. Mata alguien, gradúate y tal vez puedas verla…”._

Goku tragó saliva y se puso de pie. Tomó su cabello con frustración mientras caminaba con torpeza hacia la salida. Cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar, no era capaz de coordinar su cuerpo debido a la cantidad de emociones acumuladas en su interior.

Reaccionó al sentir una mano posándose sobre su cabello. Lentamente vio hacia arriba para observar el rostro de la persona y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta de pie frente a él. Con algo de vergüenza limpió sus ojos y bajó la mirada, para ocultarse con su flequillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó retirando la mano del mayor de su cabello.

—Lamentarte no solucionará nada—giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario—. Si en verdad eres inocente, consigue pruebas que demuestren que así es. No puedes rendirte todavía.

— _¿Eh?_ —levantó su mirada y vio al pelinegro—. _¿Acaso él sí confía en que soy inocente?_

—Bueno, ya lo dije. Seguiré analizando en otros lugares…—su caminar fue interrumpido por la mano del menor sosteniendo la suya. Volteó a verlo y vio que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Vegeta…—susurró.

“ _Atención, alumnos. Es un mensaje del director._

_Como esto ya está aburriéndome, creo que daré inicio al juicio escolar. Pueden pasar a la puerta de color rojo que está al fondo del pasillo. Bajarán en el elevador hasta el último piso, ahí se llevará a cabo su jurado”._

—Debemos ir—dijo seriamente el pelinegro más bajo saliendo del aula, provocando que la mano del menor soltara la suya.

Goku miró hacia donde se había ido el Saiyan y soltó aire. Se puso de pie y fue tras él. Poco a poco el elevador se fue llenando, y cuando todos estuvieron dentro las puertas metálicas se cerraron, para empezar a descender. Goku podía sentir que muchos lo miraban hasta con odio, así que miró sus zapatos para evitar cruzar miradas con alguien.

Su descenso se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Pudieron observar un arreglo circular de varios estrados, al parecer uno para cada quien. Y atrás, en un trono, se encontraba sentado Zeno-sama. Éste, al verlos, se incorporó y miró con una sonrisa a todos.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran…—se colocó boca abajo, posó su cabeza en sus manos y movió de arriba abajo sus piernas en modo juguetón—. ¿Podemos empezar con esto?

—¿Por qué está la foto de Bulma ahí?—preguntó señalando la imagen de tamaño grande, que se sostenía con un tripie, frente a un estrado.

—No es justo dejarlos fuera del juego, ¿no creen?

—Tengo una duda—habló el Saiyan—. ¿Por qué hay dieciséis lugares?

—Error de diseño, nada más—ensanchó su sonrisa—. ¿Otra cosa?

—¿En serio el culpable está entre nosotros?

—Así es…—se puso de pie—. ¡Doy inicio al juicio escolar!

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que si no lograba convencerlos de mi inocencia, todos moriríamos…_

_La vida de todos estaba en juego._

—¡Goku la mató!—gritó Milk, apuntando con su dedo índice al pelinegro.

—¡Yo no lo hice!—colocó sus manos sobre la madera, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¡Lo juro!

—¡Claro que fuiste tú!—dijo Launch, frunciendo su ceño, acto que nunca hacía por la bondades de su alma.

—¡No!

—Goku, ¡mataste a Bulma!—gritó Yamcha, con cierta desesperación—. Estaba en tu habitación, te aprovechaste de la confianza que ella te tenía para graduarte…

—¡No lo hice yo!—el Son estaba completamente desesperado, las agresiones verbales que recibía variaban entre insultos y groserías dentro de aquel círculo, donde estar frente a Zeno-sama no favorecía en nada. Tenía justo frente a él, a diez metros de distancia, el rostro burlón de aquello que aún no identificaba si era un peluche u otra criatura mutante.

—¡Mi primo es inocente!—trató de abogar Goten al ver que las esperanzas de Goku comenzaban a caer.

—No seas imbécil, Goten—se metió el nadador, sus ojos azules se centraron en los negros del menor—. Estaba en su habitación, tienes que ser un idiota si piensas que es inocente.

—Gogeta—llamó el pelilila seriamente—. Te prohíbo hablarle de esa manera a Goten.

—¡Basta todos!—Milk empezó a sollozar, tallando sus ojos con su puño al ver a todos discutiendo—. ¿Ves lo que ocasionaste, Goku? Tú mataste a Bulma, y por tu culpa todos estamos corriendo el riesgo de que nos asesinen… ¡Goku es el único culpable aquí!

—¡¿Quieren cerrar la maldita boca, insectos?!—gritó un exasperado Vegeta, quien en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, mientras una venita sobresalía en su frente. Todos, absolutamente todos, callaron ante la potente voz del Saiyan—. Les recuerdo que si se comete un error, sólo el verdadero culpable saldría con vida. No se precipiten.

—¡Pero él lo hizo!

—Mientras todos holgazaneaban me encargué de buscar evidencia—la pelinegra calló—. El culpable puede ser alguien más.

— _Vegeta…_ —susurró mirando al más bajo—. _Está dando la cara por mí…_

—¡Estaba en su habitación!

—Tsk, cierra la boca, sabandija, y déjame hablar—la chica tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, ya asustada por tantos regaños de aquel chico de cabello en forma de flama—. Empecemos con lo básico, Bulma murió en la noche, a las 12:43 am, en la habitación de Kakarotto, por múltiples heridas en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Ajá, ¿y quién más pudo haberlo hecho si no es él?—dijo con ironía Black.

—Kakarotto, dinos qué pasó.

—Ella anoche me buscó, dijo que alguien trató de entrar en su habitación, se asustó y fue a verme. Intercambiamos habitaciones para que se tranquilizara.

—Y al parecer sólo ustedes dos sabían del cambio—el pelilila miró con el ceño fruncido al de cabellera alborotada—. Conveniente, ¿no?

—Cierra la boca, Brief—dijo el Saiyan cerrando los ojos, meditando las palabras de Goku—. Analicé el cadáver y hay algo inusual en él.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritaron al unísono.

—¿Tú… tú tocaste el cadáver?—preguntó Launch con su rostro en un tono azul.

—Sí—frunció el ceño y miró a Milk—. Te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera en la respuesta.

—E-está bien—respondió con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Tú duermes con ropa interior de encaje?

—¿Eh?

—Oye…—empezó a hablar Gogeta—. Cálmate, pervertido.

—Calla—ordenó el pelinegro—. Responde.

—Es incómoda—sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas—. Me atrevería a decir que sólo la usaría si tuviera que estar con un chico…

—En esta escuela está prohibido el acoso—recalcó Zeno, moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.

—No lo hago por acosarla—respondió el Saiyan serenamente—. Sólo quiero llegar a lo siguiente: Bulma estaba demasiado asustada, pidió un cambio de habitaciones para dormir más tranquila. Pero, ¿por qué vestir algo que no es para dormir, sino para seducir a alguien?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el pequeño mediador.

—Bulma traía juego de lencería.

—Entonces… ¿Bulma quería seducir a un chico?—confirmó el joven idol.

—Así es…—sonrió de medio lado.

—¡No tiene sentido!—exclamó Goku—. Bulma… ella no es así…—bajó la mirada—. Yo la conocí muy bien, es incapaz de hacer algo como eso…

—Tal vez sólo no tenía ropa limpia—dijo sin interés Black, para después chasquear la lengua.

—Tsk, mi propuesta sigue sin aceptarse…

—Vi el cuerpo de Bulma—empezó a decir Goten—. Su rostro estaba maquillado—desvió la mirada al sentir que todos los ojos se posaban sobre él—. Pestañas postizas, sombras, labial… Claro que hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver, la sangre cubría gran parte de su rostro.

—Así es…

—Entonces… ¿Bulma se reunió con alguien?

—Sí, Milk—Vegeta sonrió con burla, sus dientes se asomaban con malicia—. ¿Podrías explicarme qué hacía tu labial debajo de la cama?

—¿Eh?—la pelinegra se sorprendió—. ¿Crees que yo maté a Bulma?—su rostro se colocó en azul.

—Milk… dijiste que querías ser su amiga—dijo Yamcha viendo a la pelinegra, quien sólo empezó a temblar y a sollozar.

—Pero yo no…

—Explícate—exigió Vegeta—. Esto es tuyo, tiene tu nombre en una etiqueta—dijo mostrándolo al grupo.

—¡Ella me lo pidió prestado ayer en la tarde!—miró con desesperación al de cabello en forma de flama—. Te juro que yo no lo hice, Vegeta. No fui yo…

—Lo sé.

—¿Eh…?—dejó de gimotear para mirar al chico.

—Las heridas están hechas con un objeto punzocortante en la parte superior de la cabeza, a menos de que Bulma no haya puesto resistencia y se haya arrodillado, es imposible que lo hayas hecho tú, el ángulo del ataque no coincide, tuvo que haberlo hecho alguien más alto que ella.

—Creo que volvemos a lo mismo—dijo Gogeta—. Goku es más alto, estaba en su habitación y era su amigo, fácilmente podría haberle hecho eso.

—Algo no cuadra en todo esto—prosiguió el Saiyan—. Encontré este cuaderno sobre la mesa, usé la técnica del calco de lápidas para ver lo que estaba escrito en la hoja que arrancaron:

_Te espero en mi habitación a las 12:00 pm_

_Quiero pasar esta noche contigo._

_Atte: Bulma_

—Bulma invitó a alguien… Pero dice “en mi habitación” y ella y yo cambiamos, ¿entonces por qué nadie llegó a donde yo estaba?

—Etto—llamó la atención el modelo, todos miraron con detenimiento al castaño—. Creo que yo tengo la respuesta.

^^^ _Flash Back^^^_

_Vegetto iba caminando desde la cocina hasta su habitación, llevaba en sus manos un plato con una hamburguesa apetitosa a la vista, con una buena guarnición de papas fritas a un lado. Sin poder resistir su antojo para ya degustar su comida, tomó uno de los sobres de salsa de tomate y lo abrió con sus dientes._

_Sin embargo, terminó chorreando y manchando una de las puertas del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. El castaño miró aquella mancha de salsa de tomate junto al letrero del propietario de la habitación._

— _Tsk, que lo limpie ella…_ — _murmuró antes de irse a su habitación._

_^^^Fin del Flash Back^^^_

—Después de manchar la puerta de Bulma me fui a mi habitación… Revisé hoy si todavía seguía o si el peluche lo había limpiado…

—¡No soy un peluche!—interrumpió.

—Estaba la mancha en la puerta que tenía el letrero de Son Goku—prosiguió.

—Intercambió los letreros—mencionó Trunks con seriedad.

—No tiene caso que lo hiciera si ella estaba asustada…—el Son empuñó sus manos.

—Lo tiene—dijo el Saiyan—. Es imposible que lo hayas hecho tú porque la letra es de ella. Estando en tu habitación hizo la nota, invitó a alguien y cambió los letreros para que la visita creyera que era su habitación…

—¿Por qué Bulma haría algo así?

—Porque quería graduarse, pero las cosas le salieron mal—todos miraron al pelilila, quien no se inmutaba—. Es astuta, seguramente quería matar.

—¡Mi mejor amiga no era una asesina!—exclamó Goku.

—¿No? Usó su título de diva para atraer a un imbécil, seducirlo y matarlo, para irse de este maldito lugar—frunció el ceño—. La pregunta es quién fue tan idiota como para caer en eso.

—Forcejearon en la puerta del baño, la perilla estaba casi rota y hay golpes marcados. El asesino intentó esconder la evidencia en el baño, pero no pudo abrirlo. La habitación era de Kakarotto, sólo la de las chicas tiene seguro.

—Tiene un truco para abrirse—mencionó el Son, su dolor era evidente para todos los que lo veían.

—Supuse eso, por eso no tiene sentido que la hayas matado tú, sabrías ocultarlo—sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero si no fue él, ¿quién fue?—exclamó un angustiado Yamcha—. Si nos equivocamos todos moriremos… ¿Quién fue el maldito que acuchilló a Bulma anoche? ¡Si no lo encontramos moriremos todos! ¡Seguramente fue Goku y está tratando de victimizarse! Responde, Goku, ¿por qué mataste a Bulma?

—Eso deberías responderlo tú—apuntó con su dedo índice al pelinegro, el beisbolista sólo atinó a quedarse estático. La voz del Saiyan había salido más grave que las veces anteriores.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—Nadie habló de un cuchillo, sin embargo es el arma homicida…

—¿Arma homicida?—repitió Tarble.

—Encontré un cuchillo en una maceta dentro de la cocina, el mango sobresalía y había tierra en el suelo—frunció el ceño y miró fijamente los ojos del azabache—. Después de matarla te cambiaste de ropa y trataste de ocultar la evidencia.

—Ahora que recuerdo, anoche alguien se llevó un cuchillo, de los que colgamos en la pared, Launch y yo creímos que se lo había llevado Black para jugar al tiro al blanco…—dijo Milk, la peliazul asintió dándole la razón.

—Ahora dime, Yamcha, ¿ocultaste el cuchillo antes, o después de cambiarte de ropa?—prosiguió el de cabello en punta, el resto sólo atinaba a observar con atención aquel debate entre ambos chicos.

—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!—gritó, pero una extraña sudoración apareció en su rostro.

—Hay tierra en tus tenis—todos voltearon a verlo para confirmar lo dicho.

—Idiota, practico béisbol, es normal que los ensucie en mis prácticas…

—Ayer estaban limpios—dijo con voz neutra—. Sin embargo, hoy dejaste huellas marcadas en el suelo que trapeó Launch. Ayer no sucedió eso en la cocina cuando se derramó un vaso con agua, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo… ¡eres un imbécil! Tratas de desviar la atención, seguramente tú lo hiciste y tratas de culparme…—el beisbolista tenía su cuerpo temblando en un extraño nerviosismo, parecía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y no era capaz de defenderse de las acusaciones del Saiyan.

—Es tu perdición—sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercó al pelinegro, para pasarlo por su cuello—. Eres demasiado idiota que sólo te cambiaste de camisa, y eres tan perezoso como para tomar una ducha en la mañana.

El Saiyan mostró a todos el pañuelo, el cual se había manchado de un color coral. Después sacó el labial que encontró bajo la cama y pintó el pañuelo, para que compararan los tonos de ambas manchas.

—Yamcha…—susurró Milk sollozando—. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Yo…—sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas y se dejó caer de rodillas—. ¡No quería hacerlo!

—¿Qué pasó esa noche?—demandó saber el genio de preparatoria.

^^^ _Flash Back^^^_

_Yamcha tranquilamente comía aquel ramen que preparó, la situación en la que se encontraba era completamente inquietante que ni siquiera era capaz de disfrutar aquel delicioso platillo. Miró de reojo que un papel se deslizaba debajo de su puerta. Fue a levantarlo, pero por aquel temor de que alguien tratara de hacerle daño para graduarse prefirió no asomarse a ver al remitente de aquella carta._

_Desdobló el papel, percibiendo un dulce perfume que provenía de él. Con cuidado leyó su contenido, sorprendiéndose de que recibió una invitación con propuesta algo indecente por parte de la peliazul. Tragó saliva al imaginarse lo que harían esa noche, así que aprovechando que faltaban unos minutos para la hora nocturna se metió a duchar. El tiempo restante antes de que tuviera que ir lo aprovechó para arreglarse y pensar qué decirle para no escucharse desesperado con dar inicio a un acto más íntimo._

_Cuando la hora llegó salió, cuidando que no hubiera alguien afuera que lo viera, y buscó la habitación de Bulma guiándose por los letreros. Al encontrarla tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica hermosa, con un maquillaje sutil que realzaba sus bellos ojos azules y una minifalda rosa que dejaba a la vista sus lindas piernas._

_Se adentró a la habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y trató de iniciar una conversación preguntándole más sobre su procedencia, siendo interrumpido con un beso que no se molestó en evitar. Disfrutó besarla unos segundos, hasta que de reojo observó que la chica extendía su brazo hasta la mesita de noche para abrir el cajón y sacar algo que le pareció una navaja. La empujó al suelo al imaginarse lo que ella trató de hacer._

_Bulma cayó sentada al suelo, inmediatamente se puso de pie y trató de atacar al chico, quien la tomó de las muñecas y forcejeó un poco con ella. En un intento de defensa pasó sus manos de sus muñecas a su cuello, asfixiándola. Bulma soltó el cuchillo y con sus largas uñas trató de arañar sus brazos para que la soltara. Yamcha se arrodilló y subió nuevamente, para atacarla con aquel cuchillo._

_La peliazul cayó sobre la cama, manchando las sábanas por la sangre que comenzaba a fluir con rapidez de la herida recién abierta. No se quedó ahí, pensó en salir corriendo y pedir ayuda, pero fue interceptada por el chico. Yamcha alzó su mano y la bajó con fuerza, clavando el filo de la navaja en la cabeza de la chica. No bastó uno, fueron varios ataques en los que liberó toda su desesperación._

_El cuerpo de Bulma cayó al suelo, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza a chorros, la alfombra se tiñó rápidamente de rojo. Yamcha se dejó caer de rodillas al ver lo que había hecho, los ojos sin brillo de la peliazul apuntaban vacíamente hacia la puerta. Tragó saliva y corrió al baño, intentó abrir la puerta, pensando que su única escapatoria sería ocultarla ahí, o en un plan más elaborado tirar el tubo de la cortina de baño y hacerlo pasar como un accidente._

_Eso iba a hacer, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que la puerta no abría. Con desesperación trató de abrirla a la fuerza, girando bruscamente la perilla y golpeando la puerta. Al ver que no cedía tomó el cuchillo y se fue a su habitación tan solo cerró la puerta. Se fue resbalando hasta llegar al suelo, tomó su cabello con desesperación al pensar en la escena que dejó atrás, el cuerpo sin vida de la chica con la cual se había besado hace minutos y la forma en que sus ojos perdidos y entrecerrados lo habían observado irse por última vez._

_Se armó de valor, cambió su vestimenta por otra que no estuviera manchada y se escabulló a la cocina, para ocultar el cuchillo. La pregunta era, ¿cómo ocultarlo? La madera del mango estaba teñido de carmín y ni lavándolo le podía quitar el color. Visualizó la maceta cercana, un lugar perfecto para esconderlo. Removió un poco la tierra, tirando un poco al suelo, y ocultó ahí aquella arma._

_Una vez ocultando la evidencia tomó un vaso con agua y se lo llevó en manos para disimular en caso de que alguien lo viera en los pasillos…_

_^^^Fin del Flash Back^^^_

—Les juro que no quise hacerlo—limpió sus lágrimas con su puño—. Intenté defenderme solamente…

—¡Es hora de la votación!—exclamó Zeno-sama poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, ¡no! ¡Yo sólo me defendí!

**_Yamcha Ishimaru_ **

**_Has sido encontrado CULPABLE_ **

**_El castigo comienza ahora…_ **

****

_El cuerpo de Yamcha fue arrastrado por cadenas hasta una jaula de bateo, encadenado a un poste y al otro lado se podía observar a un pequeño Zeno con un uniforme de béisbol. La máquina para lanzar pelotas fue encendida por el peluche y ésta empezó a arrojar pelotas al cuerpo inmóvil del pelinegro. Aquellas que rebotaban eran bateadas por Zeno para que volvieran a atacar con fuerza el cuerpo del adolescente._

_La fuerza e intensidad con la que las pelotas salían hacían que los huesos del joven se rompieran en mil pedazos, sus órganos internos se reventaran y la vida se le escapara poco a poco._

_Finalmente la máquina se apagó, y cuando la nube de polvo se despejó los adolescentes pudieron observar los restos del cuerpo de quien fue alguna vez su compañero._

—Eres un monstro…—susurró Milk, asustada por lo presenciado.

—Les recuerdo que ustedes votaron por él—empezó a reír—. El juicio escolar ha dado fin… pueden regresar a sus habitaciones.

***

El grupo de adolescentes se dirigía decaído hacia sus respectivas alcobas. En sus rostros se divisaba el terror de haber visto morir a uno de sus amigos, la forma en que la vida le era arrebatada de forma cruel y perversa. Deseaban desde el fondo de su alma que todo se tratara de una pesadilla y poder despertar pronto. Pero… se trataba de la realidad…

—Goku—llamó tímidamente. El azabache volteó, para ver a la pelinegra.

—¿Sí, Milk?—susurró, soltó la perilla y se giró a verla.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi forma de actuar allá abajo, es sólo que estaba asustada y…

—Está bien—le dedicó una sonrisa—. No hay problema, entiendo que sólo tenías miedo.

—Ella habló de ti—desvió la mirada—. Dijo que eras muy importante para ella, por eso me molestaba que tú pudieras haberla lastimado cuando te quería mucho. Ahora veo que realmente la querías tanto como ella a ti.

—Sí…—soltó aire—. La quería demasiado.

—Goku… Lamento lo dicho, espero me perdones…

—Ya lo hice, Milk—le sonrió.

—Gracias—se colocó de puntitas y besó su mejilla—. Buenas noches, Goku.

—Buenas noches, Milk—respondió antes de adentrarse a su habitación. Estando ahí notó que todo estaba en perfecto estado, sin manchas ni rastros de lo que había ocurrido horas atrás. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta—. ¿Sucede algo, Milk?—preguntó abriendo la puerta—. Vegeta…

—¿Me confundes con esa chica?

—Lo siento, pasa—se hizo a un lado y el más bajo pudo entrar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó quedándose de pie con los brazos cruzados, el menor sólo prefirió ir a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Mal, no puedo creer lo que pasó allá abajo… Ni que Bulma intentara…—sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Iba a inculparte.

—¿Eh?—volteó a verlo.

—Era tu habitación, pudo haberte culpado y nadie sospecharía de ella—la mirada del Son se ensombreció a tal punto que parecía que el corazón se le comenzaba a romper—. Sin embargo—logró tener de nuevo la atención del menor—, dudó. En el fondo no fue capaz de culparte, eso la llevó a la perdición.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—limpió sus lágrimas.

—No lo sé. Es suposición, ella es demasiado lista como para cometer errores—miró al techo—. Sin embargo te tenía un gran aprecio, tal vez por eso no pudo hacerlo.

—Nos queríamos mucho… Siempre fue como una hermana para mí.

—Ella te veía como algo más—el Son se sonrojó—. La forma en que te miraba… no era simple amistad.

—Yo… no creo que…

—¿A ti también te gustaba?—preguntó desviando la mirada. Goku se le quedó viendo, ¿quién era ese chico que actuaba de forma tan extraña, tan calculadora y fría que erizaba la piel a quien lo viera, pero a veces tan

—No me gustaba Bulma, sólo la veía como amiga.

—Entiendo… Ya es tarde, iré a mi habitación…

—¡Espera!—se levantó, Vegeta sólo volteó a verlo con sorpresa, Goku se avergonzó de la forma en que había llamado con desesperación al más bajo cuando éste se alejaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kakarotto?

—Yo…—empezó a tartamudear, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable emocionalmente. El mayor tenía unos ojos en un penetrante color negro, serios e inexpresivos, su rostro era enmarcado por un gesto fuerte y lucía como una persona mala y agresiva. Sin embargo, tras ese color carbón, pudo identificar gran humanidad, podía ver un universo bello e inmenso a través de su mirada.

—¿Kakarotto?—arqueó su ceja.

—Nada, buenas noches…—susurró bajando la mirada, apretó sus puños, arrugando la sábana que cubría el colchón.

—De acuerdo—chasqueó la lengua. Miró unos largos segundos al más alto, su flequillo le cubría los ojos y no podía verlos, pero por la lentitud de su respiración pudo ver que seguía deprimido por la muerte de su amiga—. Kakarotto, ¿quieres que pase la noche contigo?

—¿Eh?—levantó la mirada, sus mejillas fueron adornadas con un bello color carmín—. La verdad es que… necesito la compañía de alguien…

—Comprendo…—Vegeta se acercó a la puerta y cerró con seguro. Posteriormente apagó las luces.

La habitación era iluminada por una luz muy tenue que se filtraba de una lámpara en el techo, por lo que ambos podían verse. El Saiyan se acostó en un lado de la cama, mientras el menor se acomodaba del otro lado.

— _¿Por qué siento demasiada tranquilidad estando con él? ¿Será porque me defendió allá abajo?_ —miró su nariz afilada, su amplia frente, su cabello oscuro, su pecho fuerte...

—Kakarotto—empezó a decir—. Este juego requiere que todos se mantengan en sus cinco sentidos y no se dejen llevar por la desesperación… No debe haber ningún muerto más, de lo contrario estaremos jugando la vida de todos en cada juicio.

—Sí…—tragó saliva—. Ve-Vegeta…

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo… puedo dormir un poco más cerca de ti?

—¿Eh?—volteó a ver al menor—. De acuerdo… ¿acaso no temes que yo quiera graduarme o algo parecido?

—No…—se acercó, algo nervioso por sentir ese extraño impulso—. Siento que eres buena persona.

—…—sonrió de medio lado, rodeó con su brazo el cuerpo del menor para que se acurrucara en su costado—. Dices muchas tonterías.

—Vegeta…—susurró—. ¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí?

—No lo sé…—murmuró—. Pero… te prometo que haré lo que pueda por sacarlos de aquí.

—Yo le prometí lo mismo a Bulma y no fui capaz de cumplirlo.

—Para eso tenemos que acabar con la mente maestra.

—¿Mente maestra?—repitió en susurro.

—Hay alguien que está tras todo esto, para acabar con el juego tendríamos que acabar con esa persona—soltó aire y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del más alto—. Juro que acabaré con todo esto.

—Vegeta… Gracias…

_Esa noche dormí en los brazos de Vegeta Saiyan, un chico misterioso que luce demasiado frío y agresivo, sin embargo sus abrazos son demasiado cálido y el latir de su corazón me hace sentir extrañamente feliz. No recuerdo haber sentido algo así antes con alguien, me hace sentir en paz._

_Sólo espero que algún día podamos salir de aquí, y que no haya más muertes dentro de esta escuela de la desesperanza…_

**_Personas: 13_ **

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
